Big Decisions
by ayziks
Summary: After defeating Ozai and Azula and before the Gaang's trip to Ba Sing Se, Zuko consolidates power. As his reign solidifies, the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Swamp Tribe forces withdraw from the Fire Nation. Katara and Hakoda have a frank discussion, setting the stage for the graphic novels "The Promise" and "The Search" to happen. All characters property of Nickelodeon.


**Title:** "Big Decisions"

**Author:** A6

**Rating:** T (post war violence, Katara/Hakoda family bonding)

**Word Count:** 1848

**Summary:** A 'fill in the blanks' story. In the time between the defeat of Ozai and Azula and the Gaang's trip to Ba Sing Se, Zuko struggles with the help of the Gaang to consolidate power. As his grip on throne solidifies, the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, Swamp Tribe, and White Lotus forces prepare to withdraw from the Fire Nation capital. Katara and her father Hakoda have a frank discussion of what happens next, setting the stage for the graphic novels "The Promise" and "The Search" to happen.

...

It was a time of great uncertainty in the Fire Nation after Aang stunningly vanquished Ozai by debending him, and Zuko and Katara defeated Azula at the agni kai. Toph, Sokka, and Suki utterly destroyed the Fire Nation air armada, despite the affects of Sozin's Comet. Many people of the Fire Nation saw the stinging defeat as the will of the spirits at the very hand of the Avatar they sought to destroy a hundred years before. To make matters worse, there had not been a challenge to the throne literally in millennia, and after a century of war, everything was plunged into total disarray.

It was good that the Gaang was on guard. Not all of the Fire Nation military's leadership was happy about the peace, being promised by Ozai and Azula the spoils of war after the extermination of the Earth Kingdom. Several leaders openly challenged Zuko's new ascendancy over his sister and his father, and they didn't accept the debending punishment of Ozai by the air bending Avatar they all sought to kill long ago.

The first few nights after their victory, the seven members of the expanded Gaang literally huddled in the midst of Zuko's royal bedroom, with one or more of them standing watch over the rest in the beginning hours of his reign, fully expecting a coup against Zuko. The palace was ringed with White Lotus, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe warriors sworn to keep the peace that had just been declared. Despite the wishes of the people, the hierarchy of the Fire Nation was not ready to a new, peaceful, unifying Fire Lord, especially allied with the Avatar, the only air bender, who was 'only' 13 years old in physical appearance.

It took the 'weakling Prince Zuko', to strike down - by his own hand - two blatantly rebelling generals, proving that his strength and resolve was no fluke. The rest shook seeing the fire in his eyes and drawn and bloody twin swords standing over their vanquished colleagues. He fired and demoted dozens of reticent aides, and others resigned. Some fled in exile.

Newly freed Mai never left Zuko's side after their reunion just prior to his coronation, and it was her who protected her boyfriend from the first assassination attempt. The result of a full volley of her knives on a group of six ninjas had a grisly and chilling effect on others who would resist the will of the new Fire Lord. While she showed strength in the face of the people, she had never killed anyone before. She was shaken and very ashamed, crying in Zuko's arms privately for hours afterwards, but got compassionate help from Katara and Suki, in whom she was finding real friendship and trust. Neither of her other friends – Ty Lee or Azula – or her parents had cared about her feelings before. It was a turning point for Mai too.

In fact, finding people to trust was a difficult task for Zuko, and he owed a great debt to Toph for telling him who was lying to him or not about their intents to serve the new Fire Lord.

Aang disagreed with Zuko's need for lethal violence to secure the throne, but he finally understood when he had to intervene to intercept a volley of Yu Yan assassin's arrows meant for the new Fire Lord. What was left of the squad after Zuko's judgment was left impaled on pikes on the palace gates as an example to other Ozai loyalists. Peace came with a price.

After a few weeks, the transition of power to Zuko was less shaky; he assembled a team of leaders and royal guardsmen in whom he could put his faith. The Earth Kingdom, Water and Swamp Tribe 'occupying' forces camping around the royal palace could start to go home.

A blue-clad figure made her way from the palace toward the Water Tribe forces. In their camp, the figure walked past the guards, pulled back the flap to Hakoda's tent, and stood before the chieftain with purpose in her stance.

"Daddy, we need to talk," she stated firmly and without hesitation.

Hearing the familiar voice, Hakoda looked up from the scroll outlining the departure plans. Katara had not called him 'Daddy' for years and only when she had a very serious matter to discuss. They hugged and sat at his makeshift desk.

"Sounds like something serious, Katara," Hakoda acknowledged.

"It is. Our friend still needs help," she stated.

"Aang or Zuko?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Katara blushed deeply.

Before Katara could compose herself, Hakoda said what she could not, "Zuko certainly needs your help, Katara, but I think Aang needs your help even more."

She surprised him by replying, "Yes, Dad. That's true. I am now sure I need him more too."

Seeing that she could finally put into words what was already in her heart, Hakoda, as a father – not a chieftain, wanted to help her through this by assuring her, "Katara, I knew that when I saw you exhausting yourself, praying and healing him for hours every day and night after the fall of Ba Sing Se. And I _really_ knew it since the day I saw you together when he woke up from the coma after you healed him."

Katara started to say, "But the spirit water…"

He interrupted her by ruffling her hair, lifted her chin like she was a little girl again, and looked directly into her eyes, "No honey. _You_ did it. It was your faith in him that saved him. And something else. Something a lot stronger and lasting than spirit water."

He pointed to his heart. She blushed and smiled, and thought to herself, _"Yes, it is 'something else'." _

She tried to change the subject, and gathered herself.

"You are going home tomorrow, Dad," she managed to say.

"Yes, I am," answered Hakoda.

She drew herself up, trying very hard to be businesslike, but her true feelings spilled out as she went, admitting, "I'm not going back with you, Dad. I…I don't think I would ever forgive myself if in this time of my friends'… uh… _friend's_… greatest need that I could leave. I've been there for him from the beginning. We…I… have to see this all the way through. Toph is leaving to go start a metal bending school. People are literally demanding she do that. But…Dad…"

She sighed deeply, and finally said what she really meant, "Dad, I've figured out I _won't _leave Aang… ever. I don't want to. I just _can't. _I _need_ him."

"I know, Katara," He genuinely smiled.

Katara was surprised, "Really? How?"

"Your eyes sparkle every time you look at Aang."

She continued to blush, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me, Katara. I saw that same look in your mother's eyes when we figured out we were more than 'just friends' to each other."

Hakoda gave her a confirming smile that she returned.

As any father would, Hakoda helped his daughter through her new-found feelings, "Does he know yet that you are staying? And that you've 'figured it all out'?"

He will soon. He just told me we've been invited to the Earth Kingdom palace. He's waiting for my answer. That's why I came here now. Zuko finally has someone he can trust to keep things going here while we all go to see Kuei about the colonies and what to do with them. The Fire Nation is seeing the good in all this finally. And they are seen the goodness and strength in him. A kind of strength that doesn't come from flaming other people.

Katara needed to take the conversation a difficult direction, "Dad…"

"Yes Katara?"

"Aang wants me to travel the world with him again. To help him with being the Avatar. He told me he doesn't want to do it all by himself. And I don't want him to be alone either. Ever again. Do you…do you trust us…to… to…"

"…to travel alone together again? Yes, Katara. I do. You've proven that in the past year. Gran Gran told you to follow your destiny. I agree with her. I trusted Aang the first day I met him. He is man of great honor. Especially when it comes to you."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's hard to think of him as a man..."

"Katara, he's the Avatar. He may look 13, but remember that he has the wisdom and the maturity of a 1000 lifetimes."

She smiled, "You know that I've had this dream in my heart about the Avatar ever since I was little, Dad. I never expected to find him, or for him to be my age, and to be able to live my dream _with_ him like this, until now."

"Then be with him, Katara. Wherever love and the needs of the world take you both. But Katara…"

"But what, Dad?" she asked with some trepidation.

"Can you share him with the whole world?"

"Well, I have so far for a year, how can it be any different now?"

Speaking from his knowledge of what it means to be a leader, Hakoda explained, "He'll be under even more pressure now, Katara. The Fire Nation wanted to kill him, while the rest of world prayed for his return to end the madness. Now that the whole world accepts him as the Avatar, they will ask even more of him. He achieved peace as only a man of peace could in a world torn by war. Only he knows what peace really means and how to make it last."

With total resolve, Katara answered, "I'll be with him no matter what, as long as the spirits bless us."

"You're a brave girl," he grinned.

"You and Mom trained me well."

He nodded at her compliment, "Katara, I have to ask you to promise me something."

"Anything, Daddy."

His voice cracked a bit as he said, "When the time comes - and it will, I assure you – I want to have some part in putting your hands and his hands together forever. For your mother and me and _our_ dream for you."

With that, they shared an enormous hug, with tears streaming down her cheeks, and his eyes glistened.

They held hands with outstretched arms, "Good bye Daddy. I need to get back to him with the answer. I think he's a little nervous that you might say 'no'."

"I can imagine that boy wearing a hole in the floor until you tell him you'll go with him to the Earth Kingdom."

"And the other matter?"

"I'll find the right time. And the right way. So there is no question in his mind anymore."

"Your mother did the same thing. She made it very clear to me."

They both chuckled for a moment, she beamed her infectious smile at him, hugged him one more time, and she strode off. Hakoda watched his 'little girl', really, truly now a young woman, walk off to her destiny with her chosen one.

"May the spirits bless you both," he whispered, and turned back to his plans for the departing fleet.


End file.
